Naruto: The Story of Kenta
by freddyfan6776
Summary: This story is an AU that takes place years after the events in Naruto. The main character is Kenta Kato who is about to begin his journey to become a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you'll be happy with the story that I will soon be writing. In this world things are different in many ways. This story will take place in Konoha, and the story will be about the rise of ninja. This story takes place where there is now a 12th Hokage. From the series of Naruto the only character (at least for now) that will be referenced is Naruto as the 7th Hokage. This story will begin with Kenta Kato (the main character of my story) basically being introduced along with some others and then beginning his journey through the Academy. Of course, none of this will be that simple. I hope that you'll enjoy this adventure. 


	2. Meet Kenta

Character introduction: Kenta Kato, 10 Long but spiky brown hair Blue eyes with no pupil Black leather jacket Red shirt Dark blue pants Black shoes "Hey kid, come back here!" yelled the food store owner. "Shit!" thought Kenta, he thought he had been stealthy in his act of stealing but apparently not stealthy enough. That's when the owner began running after Kenta, and Kenta ran up a building to get away on the rooftops. From the appearance of the owner Kenta shouldn't get any more trouble from him. "You're not getting away that easy!" Kenta heard the familiar voice of his trainer. Character introduction: Jun Huyushi, 35 Blonde hair that's combed back Black eyes Wears average jounin clothing. "Of all people why does he have to be on to me!" Kenta exclaimed as he jumped to the ground. He decided to run down an alley way. "Bad decision kid!" Jun yelled, landing in front of Kenta. His master went to do a jutsu that seemed to be something to do with fire, don't judge Kenta for not knowing for sure he was only 10 after all. "Captain!" The shock of realization came across Jun's face, "It's me Captain Huyushi!" Kenta ripped the mask off that he wore to hide his identity during the robbery. "You can't be serious! Why would a family member of the richest family in all of Konoha rob from a local food store?!" demanded Jun. Kenta just dropped the bread he had stole and turned away from his mentor. "Like you would ever understand." said Kenta, who had his head down. Jun was used to this, Kenta was always speaking of no one understanding him. "Pick your head up Mr. Kato!" Kenta was surprised by the cheerfulness in his mentors voice who was now again in front of him. "What do you say about going to get some steak and we can talk about this there?" Kenta jumped up in the air out of joy. "Yes!!!" exclaimed Kenta, "That's a great idea." ... Both Kenta and Jun had gotten there food and found themselves at a booth away from the others in the restaurant. "Kenta, why? That's all I want to know." asked Jun, who had an agitated mood. Kenta wondered why he should even tell him, he wouldn't believe Kenta anyway. "Just tell me Kenta, I already suspect that you thought since you were rich that no one would expect you to be the culprit." Kenta slammed down his chop sticks to this statement. He also became very angry. "No! That's not why I did it. As a matter of fact that never crossed my mind!" exclaimed Kenta. He was fuming, Jun was used to this since Kenta would get like this at least twice a day. "Calm down Kenta, you must learn to control your anger. You'll never become a ninja acting like that." said Jun, Kenta hated how calm his mentor could be. "Now, just tell me why." "Fine... the reason I stole the bread was because... this is going to come across as stupid but... I wanted to prove to myself that the training I've done for the last two years was actually paying off." Kenta was much calmer by the end of his statement. "You know your training is payi..." Kenta cut him off, something else that Jun was used to. "Yeah, of course you're going to say that. But don't take me for a fool. I know that people take it easy on me, hell, even you take it easy on me." Kenta wasn't even touching his food, this had to be something had been bothering him for quite some time. "Kenta if there was ever a time where I've took it easy on you during your training then I'd only be doing that to ensure your safety." Jun was confident that this would rid Kenta of his thoughts on the subject, sadly he was wrong. "All do respect Captain Huyushi, we both know that's a lie. Since I come from a rich family and I'm the only child in my household then there is a want to keep me safe. Which is why my mom always tries to get me to give up on becoming a ninja. But I refuse! Becoming a ninja is my dream and I will achieve that no matter what!" exclaimed Kenta. If there was one thing that Jun liked about his student that would be the pure will of fire that resides in him. "Alright then, if that's what you want I vow to train you from now on holding nothing back!" said Jun, giving a thumb up to his student so to reassure what he just stated. Kenta returned the favor and had a huge grin on his face. "The night is approaching, let's get you home." said Jun, he was happy to see Kenta cheerful but if Kenta's parents discovered the pact that Jun had just made.... _I apologize I know that I'm starting on what some would consider a filler episode but it's important that I introduce the characters of this story. More will come in the future but now I hope this intrigues you enough._


	3. Protective Mara

Kenta woke up in his bed. The bed he slept in was at least four times his size, that's a luxury of being wealthy he guessed. He tried to sit up in bed but his body ached in pain from the training he had been doing. Ever since Kenta had told Jun that he wanted to be treated and trained like everyone else his mentor has truly kept to his word. The training that Kenta endured wasn't only tougher than before but he was also put through more training than before as well. All he had to do was give Jun a call and he would be there, thus meaning that they've trained together everyday for the last two weeks. This aching pain reminded Kenta of a memory with his mentor. ... _The two are on top the Hokage Monument resting after some vigorous training._ _"Captain Huyushi, my body hurts all over! More than usual." said Kenta. His mentor laughed, causing Kenta to blush. He didn't think his statement was that funny._ _"That's just what happens when you push your body farther than you have before. You'll get used to the pain." said Jun so smoothly. Kenta was jealous at the knowledge that Jun possessed, and Jun knew that. "Don't worry, you'll possess even more knowledge than I do one day."_ _"Maybe so, but I'd still like to know why my body has to endure this pain." Kenta demanded. Jun laid back and looked up at the sky, Kenta followed the action._ _"Let me tell you something about pain. Pain may be your enemy today but, if you are anything like me than you will learn that pain is your friend." said Jun. This confused Kenta, what could he possibly mean by friend. "I see that you do not understand so let me further explain. In the future when you want to grow as a ninja one way you can do that is train. And like today, when you push yourself in training you will experience pain that you haven't before, this new pain reassures you that you are growing as a ninja. So in a way pain is similar to a friend that helps you grow as an individual."_ _"I think I get what you mean Captain Huyushi. Thank you!" Kenta jumped straight to his feet, "You know what, let's do some more training, I want to exper..." Before Kenta could finish his statement he collapsed to the ground. Jun laughed at this as well._ _"You really don't know when to quit do you?" asked Jun, picking up his student, "Let's get you home."_ ...  "That's right!" exclaimed Kenta, jumping out of bed, "This pain isn't any fun, but I'm already above this and ready to grow even more!" He progressed to switch into hid daily clothing and walk into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast, he could smell the delicious food from his room. Character introduction: Mara Kato, 26 Short blue hair, grey eyes with no pupil She usually wears a kamoto Not a ninja He usually would would run up to his mother and wrap his arms around her telling her how much he loved her, but with her disapproval of the recent upping in his training Kenta figured that he should sneak into the kitchen and escape with the home phone. Just when he was about to get out of the kitchen his mother spun around to face him causing Kenta to stop in his tracks. "I'd ask you why you're going into the other room to use the phone but I already know what your answer will be." She wasn't wrong, and Kenta knew what his mother was going to say next. "Let me tell you, there will be no training today!" exclaimed Mara. Kenta knew it, running up to his mother. "Mom you don't understand I..." His mother placed a hand over his mouth and motioned to the kitchen table for him to take a seat. She then asked one of their maids to look after the breakfast she was preparing so she could sit with her son. "Kenta, I don't like seeing you upset with me," Kenta was beginning to have hope, "but I would hate to see something awful happen to my only son so I'm sorry but no training today." And there went all the hope he had. "I don't understand how you think you have the right to tell me when I've had enough training. You're not a ninja, you haven't trained at all!" Kenta exclaimed, he didn't realize how much he had just hurt his mother. But maybe this is what would show his mother that he wanted this so badly. "Guess what, you're not a ninja either just yet. So today I'm sorry but no training." Kenta already knew that with this statement from his mother that he had lost but he wasn't about to give up so easily. "Why?!" He asked. "The answer is simple, just look at you!" She was referring to the bruises that were located all over his visible body. All he was wearing were his night pants. "So what." said Kenta, keeping his head down. "So what?" His mother changed to a motherly voice. "Yes! So what! The more pain I feel means the more I grow..." "And what happens when the next level of pain brings your death my son!" exclaimed Mara. Kenta didn't have a follow up to that and how could he. "Look, your father will be down here soon so why don't you go get dressed and go with him to work today." "That could be fun!" Kenta said, sure he would rather train but at least he knew that his father would take him out on the town. _That's where I end this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I know, even more filler but I do feel that it's important that you all meet the important people of this AU. I promise only a few more chapters of filler abd we will reach our first actual arc._


End file.
